Une vie comme une autre
by Ti-Chan-x
Summary: Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia et Larxene sont un groupe d'amis du lycée. Ils se préparent à une nouvelle année scolaire, qui va être très différente des anciennes. Yaoi
1. Une journée comme une autre

_Bonjour bonjour tout le monde. Cette fic est différente de "La Nouvelle Organisation", mon autre fic. Bon, je vous rassure, elle est aussi nulle xD_

_J'avais envie de m'essayer à écrire une fic plus "sérieuse" et se passant dans un univers alternatif (donc qui n'a rien a voir avec le Kingdom Hearts de base). J'espère que vous aimerez quand même, bien que je sois archi nulle en écriture._

_Je ne laisse pas tomber mon autre fic, car j'ai pleins d'idées_ n.n

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Couples : AkuRoku, ZexionxDemyx, RikuxSora (mes 3 couples préférés...)_

_Homophobes, passez votre chemin._

* * *

_15h30…_

Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et à la coiffure punk commençait à trouver le temps long. Il était assis sur un canapé, dans un petit salon, et il s'occupait avec un rubycube, en regardant les secondes défilées sur la pendule.

_15h35…_

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ? Ils auraient dût m'appeler il y a une heure ! Je pari que c'est encore Marluxia qui est en retard. »

Son téléphone portable sonna enfin, le jeune homme le saisi vivement et regarda qui l'appelait.

« Allo ? »

« Demyx ? C'est Marluxia… Je suis désolé d'être en retard… »

« Avec toi j'ai l'habitude. » Demyx avait dit cela avec une pointe d'amertume, ça faisait une heure qu'il attendait après tout.

« Ouai bon ça va… J'ai eu un problème avec mes cheveux. Bon, on se rejoint à 16h devant le centre commercial d'acc ? »

« J'y serai. »

« Tu peux appeler Zexion ? Faut que j'appelle Axel… D'ailleurs je pense qu'il va m'engueuler vu comment je suis en retard. »

« Y'a beaucoup de chance oui… J'appelle Zexion tout de suite. »

« Tu me sauves la vie… A tout à l'heure. »

Marluxia raccrocha et Demyx laissa tomber son bras sur le canapé. Lui sauvait la vie ? Zut… Si il avait sût… Il entreprit de chercher le numéro de Zexion dans son répertoire, rempli de gens qu'il n'appelait même plus. Une fois trouvé, il appuya sur la touche verte en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule.

_15h40…_

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries…

« Oui ? »

« Zexion ? »

« Non le pape… Comment ça va Demyx ? »

Le punk rigola un peu avant de répondre.

« Ca va bien… J'ai eu Marluxia, on se rejoint à 16h devant le centre commercial. »

« Tiens, il devait m'appeler à 14h30 l'autre aux cheveux roses… Il a qu'une heure de retard, y'a du progrès… Bref, je serais à 16h devant le centre commercial, pas de soucis. »

« Tu y vas en voiture ? »

« Non, après avoir légèrement rayé tout le côté droit de ma voiture, mes parents en ont déduit que j'étais un gros nul, et m'ont interdit l'accès au garage pour une durée indéterminée… »

Demyx sourit, c'est vrai que Zexion était plutôt du style à faire le Trophée Andros, même si il n'y avait pas de neige. Cependant, le punk était un peu déçu, il aurait bien aimé que Zexion l'emmène au centre commercial en voiture.

« Bon, on se rejoindra là bas, alors. »

« Tu sais, on peut prendre quand même le tram ensemble, si tu veux. »

« Oui carrément ! On se rejoint à l'arrêt dans 5 minutes ! »

« Soit pas en retard, un Marluxia ça suffit. A toute à l'heure Dem'. »

Zexion raccrocha, et Demyx se leva de son canapé en vitesse, pour courir jusqu'à la salle de bain, histoire d'avoir l'air présentable.

* * *

« Allo ? »

« Coucou Axelounichou, c'est Marluxia… »

« TU TE FOUTRAIS PAS UN PEU DE MA GUEULE ?? CA FAIS UNE HEURE QUE J'ATTENDS QUE TU M'APPELLES ! »

Marluxia avait retiré le téléphone de son oreille et le mettait à une distance respectable, histoire d'être a peu près sur de ne pas devenir sourd.

« NON MAIS TU PEUX PAS FAIRE UN EFFORT POUR ÊTRE A L'HEURE POUR UNE FOIS ?? »

« Non mais j'ai eu un soucis… »

« Laisse moi deviner, c'est tes cheveux ? »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« TU ME GONFLES AVEC TES CONNERIES DE CHEVEUX ! »

Axel hurlait tellement fort, que Marluxia commençait à se demander si il n'allait pas réellement devenir sourd, malgrè que le téléphone soit très loin de son oreille.

« On se rejoint à 16h devant le centre commercial. »

« QUOI ? NON MAIS T'AS VU L'HEURE ? »

Marluxia sortit de la salle de bain pour jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule de la cuisine.

15h40…

Ah oui quand même…

« Bin tu as 20 minutes… »

« JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER TES CHEVEUX ! »

Sur ces belles paroles, Axel raccrocha, Et Marluxia se redirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir, et se dit qu'il fallait encore qu'il appelle Roxas… Et que du coup l'engueulade qu'il venait de se prendre par Axel, ça serait rien par rapport à celle de du blond. Le portable sonna, Marluxia regarda qui l'appelait, et il vit que c'était le blond en question… Aïe…

« Allo ? »

« Je vais essayer de rester calme tu vois… Ca fait une heure que j'attend que tu m'appelles, tu as une explication ? »

« Beuhh… On se rejoint à 16h devant le centre commercial. »

« Tu sais Marluxia, je m'efforce de ne pas me fâcher là… Il est 15h43 exactement, et tu me dis qu'on se rejoint à 16h à un endroit qui est à l'autre bout de la ville ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dis aux autres… »

« TU POURRAIS PREVOIR QUELQUE CHOSE AU MOINS UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE ! ET JE SERAIS A 16H DEVANT LE CENTRE COMMERCIAL, MAIS SI TU N'Y ES PAS, JE T'ASSURE QUE CA VA ÊTRE LA FÊTE A TON SLIP ! »

Roxas raccrocha direct, laissant un Marluxia qui, ce coup ci, était presque sourd.

* * *

Le blond avait limite pété le clapet de son portable pour pouvoir raccrocher à la gueule de Marluxia, ça ne servait à rien, mais ça défoule. Il était dans sa chambre, où il avait poireauté pendant une heure avec son frère, un garçon aux cheveux châtains, avec des yeux identiques à ceux du blond.

« Alors ? »

« Alors on à 20 minutes pour se préparer et aller au centre commercial… »

« 20 minutes ?? Mais on va être en retard ! »

« J'y peut rien Sora, j'ai des amis particulier, enfin surtout un. »

Le Sora en question se leva du lit de son frère.

« Heureusement que Riku, Kairi et Naminé sont déjà là bas, ça m'évitera de me prendre une fumée moi aussi. »

« Bon aller on y va, sur la route, j'appellerai Axel. » répliqua le blond

Le châtain sortit en vitesse de la chambre de son frère, pour récupérer ses affaires. Le blond sortit à son tour, et mis son manteau. Il prit son téléphone et tapa le numéro d'Axel, le seul numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

_15h50…_

« Hoy Rox' »

« Salut Axel, j'ai eu Marlu, tu l'as eu aussi ? »

« Oui, en espérant que j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que j'en avais marre qu'il soit en retard. »

Sora rejoignit son frère dans l'entrée, et ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

« On est partit avec mon frère, mais on va surement être en retard. »

« Je vais l'être aussi, je suis même pas parti moi… »

Roxas entendait une multitude de bruit au téléphone, Axel devait être entrain de se préparer…

« Bon je te laisse, on se voit tout à l'heure, je vais envoyer un sms à Dem' pour lui dire qu'on sera en retard. »

« Je te remercie, parce que là c'est carrément la panique. A tout à l'heure Roxy. »

« A tout à l'heure, Axel. »

Roxas raccrocha, et entreprit d'écrire un sms à Demyx, histoire qu'on les attende lui, Sora et Axel. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors, et en plus d'être en retard, ils allaient surement être mouillés.

* * *

_15h55…_

Zexion était à l'arrêt du tram accompagné de Demyx. Il regrettait sérieusement de ne pas pouvoir prendre sa voiture, vu le temps qu'il faisait. Le tram arriva enfin, et les deux amis s'y engouffrèrent rapidement.

« On est quand même mieux à l'intérieur. » dit Demyx, carrément trempé.

« Ca je confirme… »

Zexion était également trempé, vu la pluie qui tombait dehors. C'est sur, si un jour il récupère sa voiture, il ne fera plus jamais de conneries avec.

Une sonnerie se fît entendre, celle du portable de Demyx. Il le sortit de sa poche et regarda le sms qu'on venait de lui envoyer.

« C'est Roxas, ils vont être en retard avec Axel et Sora. »

« On va être en retard aussi. Puis là je t'avoue, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être dans un endroit chaud pour pouvoir me sécher. Je le retiens le Marlu, avec ces idées d'aller faire nos courses de rentrée tous ensemble parce que c'est "fun". La rentrée c'est demain, ça me déprime déjà. »

« Oh moi je suis content, on c'est presque pas vu tous ensemble ces vacances. »

Zexion regarda son ami. Il s'était demandé comment le punk pouvait toujours resté positif, et toujours souriant dans tous les cas. Zexion aimait ce caractère.

« Va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour toujours voir le bon côté des choses. »

Demyx le regarda, et sourit.

« Il faut se dire qu'il y a toujours pire ailleurs. On a un toit, on mange à notre faim… C'est pas le cas de tout le monde… »

« Ah oui, vu comme ça… »

L e tram s'immibolisa et les deux amis descendirent, pour courir jusqu'à un abris, près de l'entrée du centre commercial. Ils étaient les premier à être arrivé, ce qui n'ettona pas Demyx, et encore moins Zexion.

* * *

« Merde, merde et merde. »

Axel courait partout pour se préparer, pour essayer d'être à l'heure, même si c'était une mission impossible. Il en voulait à mort à Marluxia, et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était arriver au moins avant lui, pour pouvoir mieux l'étrangler. Le roux jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait vraiment mauvais, il n'hésita pas une seconde, et prit son téléphone pour rappeler Roxas.

_16h…_

« Allo ? »

« Roxas, je vais prendre ma voiture, tu es où ? Que je te choppe en passant avec Sora. »

« On est vers la place des fêtes, tu peux nous récupérer là bas ? »

« Je part tout de suite, j'y suis dans 5 minutes. »

Axel raccrocha, chopa son manteau, et sortit à grande vitesse de son appartement.

* * *

_16h10…_

Marluxia venait à son tour d'arriver devant le centre commercial, il était lui aussi trempé, et c'était pris quelques réflexions de Zexion du style « Tu vois, tu passes des heures à te faire des brushings, alors qu'il pleut dehors. » ou encore « Tu ressembles à un mouton qu'on n'aurait pas tondu depuis 10 ans. » Seul Demyx n'avait rien dit, il lui avait même sourit.

« Y'a que nous ? Les autres sont en retard… »

« Normalement, c'est plutôt toi qui est en retard, très cher Marluxia. » lança Zexion

« Aller, on va pas se disputer, ça fais longtemps qu'on ce n'est pas vu… » dit Demyx

Zexion regarda le punk en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je t'ai vu hier, au cas où tu t'en rappelles pas. »

Marluxia rigola, mais se prit immédiatement une claque derrière la tête.

« T'aurais pas oublié de m'appeler, sinistre abruti ? Heureusement qu'Axel m'a prévenu. »

Marluxia se retourna, et se retrouva face à une jeune femme blonde, l'air très en colère.

« Ahh Larxene, tu as pas reçu mon sms ? »

« Trouve-toi des excuses ! » Répondit-elle, puis elle regarda Demyx et Zexion, « Salut vous deux ! Vous êtes partis en vacances sur la lune ? »

Zexion et Demyx se regardèrent, c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup bronzé, mais en même temps ils ne pouvaient pas se payer de vacances.

« Super, trop mort de rire la blague. » dit Demyx, complètement ironique.

Zexion et Marluxia firent une drôle de tête, n'étant pas habitué à ce que Demyx s'énerve.

« Ca va, on plaisante ! » renchérit Larxene en faisant la moue. « Tiens, voila les zigotos qui manquaient. »

Axel, Roxas et Sora rejoignaient le reste du groupe en courant. Marluxia en profita pour se cacher un peu derrière Demyx, s'attendant à être agressé.

« OU IL EST ?? » hurla Axel une fois à hauteur de tout le monde, « OU QU'IL EST QUE JE LE DEFONCE. »

« Plaît-il ? »

« AHHH T'ES LA !! Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec tes cheveux ? »

« C'est pas pour rien que j'ai dit que j'avais eu problème. »

Roxas éclata de rire, en voyant la tête de mouton de Marluxia, ce qui détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère.

« Bon je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre mes amis à l'intérieur. » dit Sora qui se mit à courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« On devrait faire pareil, ce n'est pas que j'ai froid mais presque. » dit Zexion

« Ouiiiiiiii puis on a plein de choses à acheter ! » répliqua Marluxia, super motivé.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers l'entrée, et s'y engouffra.

_16h24…_

* * *

_Bon j'avoue c'est pas gégé... J'essayerai de me rattraper pour la suite, même si c'est pas gagné..._


	2. A la recherche du Marluxia perdu

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps pour poster ce chapitre... Mais en faite, c'est que j'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire... Pour arriver à un résultat assez nul je trouve... Enfin à vous de juger !_

_**Merci pour vos reviews**, qui me font toujours plaisir ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce deuxième chapitre..._

_Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je l'ai relu 20 fois, mais il doit en rester certaines par ci par là (même partout)._

* * *

Le centre commercial était composé de plusieurs magasins divers, et d'un supermarché d'une taille assez exceptionnel. Tout le groupe s'était stoppé vers l'entrée, en voyant la multitude d'ados qui courrait un peu partout.

« Pouah… Le monde qu'il y a… » marmonna Zexion.

« Oui bin en même temps, les courses pour la rentrée on aurait dût les faire avant ! » répliqua Roxas.

« Alors… On commence par quoi ? » demanda Larxene.

« Hiiiiii il y a un magasin de plantes ! Je vais voir les prix des roses je reviens ! »

Marluxia courra en direction d'un magasin s'appelant "Les plantes, vos meilleures amies" et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

« J'espère qu'il va pas en prendre des roses… C'est ce que je lui acheté pour son anniversaire… » marmonna Larxene, « Tiens, au faite, j'en profite qu'il ne soit pas là, vous êtes tous prêt pour se soir ? Faut que ça soit réussi ! »

Larxene avait préparé une petite fête surprise chez elle, pour l'anniversaire de Marluxia qui était le lendemain.

« On a prévu t'inquiète pas Larxene, c'est moi et Roxas qui iront le chercher chez lui. » répondit Axel.

« Y'aura aussi les universitaires, je les ai invité, parce que je crois que Marluxia les aime bien… Et puis à chaque fois qu'on fait une fête ils sont là. Ca va faire un paquet de monde chez moi, qui s'occupe de l'alcool ? »

« Normalement, Saïx et Xigbar doivent m'appeler… » répondit Zexion

Marluxia était de retour dans le petit groupe, complètement dépité.

« C'est hyper cher les roses, je m'attendais pas à ça… Alors de quoi vous parliez ? »

« De… Où on allait aller pour trouver des fournitures. » répondit très vite Larxene.

« Bin, à la papeterie, y'a pas de quoi réfléchir pendant 3h… » dit Marluxia avec une drôle de tête.

Tout le groupe se dirigea vers la librairie/papeterie/disquaire, évidemment, c'est là qu'il y avait le plus de monde. Les parents n'arrêtaient pas de crier sur leurs enfants, qui voulaient acheter le dernier agenda « trop top de la mort qui tue tellement c'est à la mode », mais qui était environ 40 fois plus cher qu'un agenda normal.

Axel était totalement blasé, il n'avait jamais acheté d'agenda de sa vie, et s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qu'il regardait, c'était Roxas, qui fouillait un peu partout, à la recherche d'un agenda "coup de cœur". Le roux fût vite sorti de sa rêverie, par Demyx qui s'agitait devant lui.

« Arrête de le regarder comme ça, c'est pas discret et en plus ça fait gros pervers. »

« Ouai bon ça va, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde… » grogna le roux

« Ouaiii ! Y'a un agenda avec des fleurs partout ! Trop choupi ! J'achète ! » cria Marluxia.

Zexion se dirigea tout de suite vers Marluxia, et lui arracha l'agenda des mains.

« T'achètes pas ça !! »

« Mais… »

« TU L'ACHETES PAS J'AI DIS !! »

« Ah. »

Marluxia partit vers le rayon stylos/crayons de couleurs/feutres en grognant des choses incompréhensibles.

« C'est ce que je lui offre pour son anniversaire… » se justifia Zexion auprès des autres.

Axel fit une drôle de tête, en imaginant la honte qu'avait pût se payer Zexion en montrant cette agenda rose avec pleins de fleurs à la caissière.

Roxas avait fouillé un peu partout dans les agendas, mais n'avait pas trouvé quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Du coup, il avait opté pour un agenda tout simple, à la couverture bleue unie. Axel s'approcha du blond.

« Franchement, ça vaut pas le coup de faire la queue pendant 3h pour ça. »

« Mouai… Tu as raison… »

Roxas reposa l'agenda, et se tourna vers Axel.

« Ca te dis qu'on sorte ? J'en ai vraiment marre… Y'a trop de monde… »

Axel acquiesça, et fit un signe à Larxene pour prévenir qu'il sortait. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils l'air de dire « pour une fois qu'on est tous ensemble, vous pourriez faire un effort », mais Roxas commençait déjà à se frayer un chemin à travers la masse de parents et d'enfants.

Marluxia en avait marre de ne rien pouvoir acheter. Il venait de se faire engueuler par Demyx, qui ne voulait pas qu'il achète un magnifique stylo plume noir avec une rose dessus. Après il s'était fais engueuler par Larxene, car il avait émit l'hypothèse qu'à la place des fournitures scolaires, il pourrait acheter des roses dans le magasin "Les plantes, vos meilleures amies".

« Font chier… En plus ils arrêtent pas de faire attention à tous les gestes que je fais. » murmura Marluxia.

En effet, Larxene, Zexion et Demyx le regardaient tout le temps, et le suivait partout où il allait.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula tranquillement. Roxas et Axel avaient craqué, ils étaient directement rentrés chez le roux pour se préparer pour la fête du soir, Demyx et Larxene gardaient toujours un œil sur Marluxia, et Zexion avait réussi à s'échapper discrètement pour allait acheter l'alcool avec Saïx et Xigbar.

Ils avaient tous rendez-vous à 21h chez Larxene, seul Marluxia n'était au courant de rien. Roxas et Axel étaient chargés d'aller le chercher chez lui, et de l'emmener chez Larxene, en prétextant une soirée film.

Zexion était allé chez Demyx pour se préparer, Roxas était chez Axel, Larxene avait rejoint Saïx et Xigbar pour aller chez elle, et Marluxia était rentré… Seul.

* * *

_20h :_

Axel avait reçu au moins 20 coups de fil de Larxene, pour ne pas qu'il oublie d'aller chercher Marluxia. Roxas et lui étaient prêt, ils avaient juste prit une douche, histoire d'être présentable. Le blond était posé devant l'ordinateur, et Axel était couché sur son lit.

« J'appelle Marlu ou tu le fais ? » demanda Roxas en lâchant l'ordinateur.

« Hum… Je vais l'appeler… » répondit le roux

Axel se leva mollement de son lit, pour prendre son portable qui était resté sur le bureau. Il chercha le numéro de Marluxia dans son répertoire. Une fois trouvé, il appuya sur la touche verte.

_« Dourloudou, je ne peux pas vous répondre pour l'instant, dourloudan, mais laisser moi un message dourloudage ! »_

« Merde ! »

Axel raccrocha directement, puis se tourna vers Roxas.

« Son portable est éteint… Tu as son numéro de fixe ? »

Roxas secoua négativement la tête.

« Là, c'est la merde… »

* * *

_20h10 :_

Demyx hésitait depuis des heures entre une chemise blanche et une chemise noire. Zexion lui avait fait remarquer que les deux chemises étaient l'extrême opposé niveau couleur, ce à quoi Demyx avait répondu « le noir c'est pas une couleur ». Depuis, Zexion cherchait sur internet la définition de « noir » et Demyx ne savait toujours pas quelle chemise mettre.

Finalement, après 1h de réflexion, Demyx opta pour une chemise grise. Il sortit de la chambre, pour rejoindre Zexion dans le salon. Ce dernier n'était plus devant l'ordinateur ; il s'était posé devant la télé.

« J'ai eu Axel, le portable de Marluxia était éteint, il voulait son numéro de fixe mais je ne l'ai pas… Tu l'as toi ? »

« Beuh… Non… Je vois pas ce que j'en ferais… Je crois même qu'il a pas de fixe. » répondit Demyx, un sourcil haussé.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Axel. Je vais essayer de l'appeler le Marlu, peut être que son portable est allumé depuis. Au faite, belle chemise. » dit Zexion en prenant son téléphone.

Demyx haussa légèrement les épaules, et vint s'assoir à côté de Zexion.

_« Dourloudou, je ne peux pas vous répondre pour l'instant, dourloudan, mais laisser moi un message dourloudage ! »_

« … »

* * *

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Axel ??? »

Larxene était assez crispée ; elle avait peur de ne jamais être prête à temps, malgré que Saïx et Xigbar l'aide. Passer son temps au téléphone n'arrangeait pas les choses, surtout avec Axel qui avait le don de raconter sa vie. D'accord elle était sa confidente, d'accord elle l'avait appelé 20 fois avant, mais quand même, là, c'était pas le moment.

« Le portable de Marluxia est éteint. T'as son numéro de fixe ? »

« Quoi ?? T'arrives pas à le joindre ?? Mais c'est hyper grave ! En plus il n'a pas de fixe ! » hurla Larxene

Xigbar s'était retourné un avec un œil interrogateur, et Saïx avait échappé tout ce qu'il tenait, tellement Larxene avait crié fort.

« T'es pas obligée de hurler… C'est quand même pas de ma faute ! » répondit Axel au téléphone.

« Mais tu te rends compte ? On prépare une fête pour lui… S'il est pas là ça fait quand même hyper con ! »

« … »

Larxene commençait à être désespérée, elle raccrocha à la gueule d'Axel, et courut jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, puis pensa que tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait allaient être réduit à néant… Tout ça parce qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas à joindre l'invité principal. Saïx rejoignit Larxene dans la cuisine, et s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

« Tu as des soucis Larx' ? »

Larxene était à deux doigts de pleurer, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir.

« Personne arrive à joindre Marlu, on va devoir tout annuler… Je suis écœurée… » répondit Larxene, avant de fondre en larme.

Saïx la prit doucement dans ses bras, pour essayer de calmer les sanglots de la blonde. Larxene posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Saïx, en continuant de pleurer.

« Je vais aller chercher Marluxia, d'accord ? » dit Saïx doucement.

Larxene releva la tête de l'épaule de Saïx et le regarda, puis hocha la tête.

« Tu continues à tout préparer avec Xigbar, je vais chercher l'invité principal, comme tu dis. Ne soit pas triste, d'accord ? »

Larxene re-hocha la tête, puis fit un tout petit sourire. Saïx eu l'air satisfait, il sortit de la cuisine, prit ses clés et ses affaires, puis sortit de la maison. Larxene rejoignit Xigbar dans le salon, et continua les préparatifs… Au cas où…

* * *

La conduite de Saïx était encore pire que celle de Zexion, et ça se voyait à l'état de sa "voiture". Première chose à faire, aller chez Marluxia. Saïx démarra, passa la première, et partit en faisant crisser les pneu.

* * *

_20h45…_

« Alors ? » demanda Roxas

« J'y crois pas, elle m'a raccrochée à la gueule… »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« On va chez Demyx, et ensemble on ira chercher Marluxia. »

Le blond réfléchit, puis se leva pour chopper ses affaires. Axel prit son téléphone, et appela directement Demyx.

* * *

_20h46…_

Zexion et Demyx étaient toujours posés devant la télé, ils n'avaient eu de nouvelles de personne, et se dirent que la soirée avait été finalement annulée. Juste au cas où, il attendait un coup de fil de quelqu'un. C'est alors que le portable de Demyx vibra.

« What ? »

« C'est Axel, on arrive toujours pas à avoir Marluxia, alors on va aller le chercher. »

« Et s'il est pas chez lui ? » demanda Demyx

« Vous allez venir avec nous, on va le chercher partout. On arrive d'ici 5 minutes. »

« Hum »

« A toute… »

Axel raccrocha, et Demyx regarda Zexion.

« Marluxia est injoignable, alors on va aller le chercher. Axel et Roxas arrivent dans 5 minutes. »

Zexion soupira, si au moins il avait sa voiture, il aurait été plus utile. Mais là, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être 4 pour aller chercher Marluxia, et il aurait préféré rester tranquille avec Demyx. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand son portable vibra, il regarda qui l'appelait, et vit que c'était Saïx.

« Allo ? »

« PRIORITE A DROITE CONNARD !!! » hurla Saïx au téléphone, tellement fort que même Demyx avait entendu.

« Hein ? » demanda Zexion, qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« Je parlais à un connard qui sait pas conduire. Je suis allé chez Marluxia, il est pas chez lui… Il faut que je le trouve parce que Larxene est dans un état pas possible… »

« Bin là, on attend Axel et Roxas avec Demyx… On va chercher Marlu aussi… T'as qu'a venir chez Demyx, on verra ce que l'on fait à ce moment là. »

« Dacc. »

Saïx raccrocha, et Zexion soupira encore plus… Aller chercher Marluxia, quelle soirée passionnante… En plus il mourrait de faim.

* * *

Larxene hésitait à appeler Saïx, pour savoir s'il avait trouvé Marluxia. Il était 20h50, certaines personnes arriveraient bientôt… Elle se décida et prit son portable, puis elle chercha le numéro de Saïx dans son répertoire.

« Si Saïx cherche Marluxia, tu ne devrais pas l'appeler. »

Xigbar avait dit ça calmement, il était d'ailleurs toujours très calme, rien ne l'inquiétait. Larxene reposa son téléphone tristement. Au fond, Xigbar avait raison, Saïx devait surement être entrain de conduire, et elle ne devait pas le déranger.

« Tiens, j'ai une idée ! Si on accrochait ces fleurs un peu partout ? Marluxia adorerait ça ! » dit Xigbar, bien décidé à remonter le moral de la jeune femme.

Tout le monde tenait beaucoup à Larxene, c'était la seule fille du groupe, et elle était toujours présente pour remonter le moral de n'importe qui. Pour une fois, c'était à eux de rendre service à la blonde.

Larxene sourit, elle trouvait que c'était une très bonne idée, et courut chercher de quoi accrocher les fleurs.

* * *

« Bon on commence par quoi ? » demanda Axel

Lui, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx et Saïx étaient postés devant chez Demyx.

« La piscine ? Il y passe sa vie en ce moment… » répondit Roxas

« Déjà fait. »

Saïx avait eu le temps de faire un saut à la piscine, il n'avait vu aucuns cheveux roses.

« Il est 20h55, déjà c'est mort, on sera tous en retard. » dit Demyx.

« J'ai trouvé !!!! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Zexion, qui avait parlé un peu fort.

« Le magasin "Les plantes, vos meilleures amies". Il ferme à 21h30, à la même heure que le centre commercial. Je suis persuadé qu'il est là bas. »

« T'es sur Zexy ? On y a passé l'après midi au centre commercial… » dit Roxas

« Oui sauf qu'il n'a rien acheté parce qu'on arrêtait pas de le surveiller… » répondit Demyx à la place de Zexion.

« Bon, on a pas besoin d'être 50 pour aller chercher Marluxia, Saïx et Zexion, vous allez au centre commercial. Moi, Roxas et Demyx, on file chez Larxene. »

« Et s'il n'est pas au centre commercial ? » demanda Saïx.

« Appelez nous à ce moment la… » répondit Axel, qui commençait à monter dans sa voiture, très vite rejoint par Roxas et Demyx.

Le roux démarra, et partit en direction de chez Larxene avec Roxas et Demyx, laissant Saïx et Zexion seuls. Le plus vieux se tourna vers le plus jeune.

« J'espère qu'il est au centre commercial, je me vois mal faire toute la ville pour le retrouver. »

« Oui… Je l'espère aussi. » répondit Zexion.

Il prit le téléphone portable de sa poche, et décida d'essayer d'appeler une dernière fois Marluxia. Il composa le numéro, et appuya sur la touche verte. Saïx se dirigeait déjà vers sa voiture.

« Attend ça sonne !! Son portable est allumé. »

« Allo ? »

« Marluxia mais putain t'étais où ?? »

« Je suis allé voir ma grand-mère… J'avais plus de batterie… »

« Et maintenant tu es où ? »

« Chez moi… Je vais me préparer pour aller me coucher. »

« Ah non !!! »

Saïx fit plein de gestes pour rappeler à Zexion que la fête était une surprise.

« Pourquoi non ? » demanda Marluxia au téléphone.

« Heuu… On fait une soirée… Film… Chez… Heuuu… Axel… »

« Mouarf je suis pas trop motivé se soir… »

« Mais si… Y'aura les… Enfin je veux dire Saïx… Et puis on reprend que demain après midi… »

« Mouai… »

Saïx leva les yeux aux ciels tellement Zexion s'en sortait mal pour convaincre Marluxia.

« On vient te chercher avec Saïx ! Aller ça va être cool ! On sera déçu si tu n'es pas là… »

« Bon d'accord alors… » répondit Marluxia en soupirant.

« Cool !! On arrive ! A tout de suite ! »

Saïx monta dans sa voiture, et Zexion monta côté passager… La place du mort… L'homme aux cheveux bleus sortit de la place de parking à grande vitesse. Il se dit qu'heureusement que c'était Zexion qui était avec lui, et que celui-ci avait aussi l'habitude de faire n'importe quoi avec sa voiture.

* * *

_21h…_

Tout était prêt chez Larxene, et celle-ci attendait patiemment les invités en compagnie de Xigbar. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Saïx avait retrouvé Marluxia. Si c'était le cas, la soirée allait vraiment être réussie.

« Je suis sur que Saïx a retrouvé Marluxia. »

Larxene regarda Xigbar, étonnée.

« Tu lis dans les pensées ? »

Xigbar rigola en prenant son portable qui venait de vibrer.

« Tiens, qu'est ce que je disais, Zexion et Saïx vont chercher Marluxia, ils arrivent dans ¼ d'heure. Demyx, Axel et Roxas vont pas tarder à arriver. »

Larxene sourit avec franchise. Oui c'était sur, ça allait être une très bonne soirée.

* * *

_Hum... J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop durs sur les critiques, sachant que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit de toute ma vie..._


	3. Une soirée comme une autre, 1ère partie

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les précédents (enfin légèrement quoi...)_

_Ceci est la première partie de la soirée pour l'anniversaire de Marluxia... J'ai décidé de séparer en deux chapitres cette soirée, sinon c'est vraiment trop trop long..._

_Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira..._

_Merci pour les reviews, c'est très gentil n.n, et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe...._

_

* * *

_

« C'est bon ? Je suis pas trop décoiffé ? »

Axel et sa coiffure, toute une histoire d'amour. Roxas lui sourit en guise de réponse, tandis que Demyx sonnait chez Larxene. Le roux vérifia une dernière fois sa coiffure dans le rétroviseur extérieur de sa voiture, il sourit de manière sexy à son reflet, et fût très satisfait. Roxas aimait beaucoup le caractère d'Axel, qui passait d'une boule de nerf extravertie à quelqu'un de très calme et posé.

« Vous êtes arrivés ! Je suis trop contente ! »

Larxene était en extase total depuis qu'elle savait que Marluxia allait venir.

« OH PUTAIN !!! »

Tout le monde regarda Axel avec ettonement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil.

« J'ai oublié !!! Roxas je l'ai oublié à la maison !! »

« Non je suis là. » répondit Roxas

« Mais non ! Le cadeau qu'on acheté pour Marlu, je l'ai oublié à la maison ! »

Roxas fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un petit paquet, orné d'un ruban rouge.

« Heureusement que je pense à tout hein ? »

Axel sourit et prit le blond dans ses bras, ce qui donna comme effet de faire rougir celui-ci. Larxene observait avec un œil amusé, et Demyx sourit tout simplement.

« Axel, tu m'étouffes… »

Le roux relâcha son étreinte, et Roxas lui tourna le dos pour ne pas qu'il voit la couleur rouge de ses joues.

* * *

« NON MAIS TU VAS DESCENDRE OUI !!! »

Saïx commençait à perdre patience, ça faisait des heures qu'il cherchait Marluxia, et maintenant il mettait des plombes à descendre ! De quoi faire péter un câble l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Zexion était adossé sur la voiture. Il avait l'habitude que Marluxia soit en retard, et luttait pour ne pas tomber de sommeil. Enfin, une chevelure rose fît son apparition dans l'entrée de l'immeuble.

« Bin c'est pas trop tôt… » grogna Saïx

Marluxia lui fît un énorme sourire ironique, puis reprit immédiatement une gueule d'enterrement. Il se tourna vers Zexion.

« J'étais pas motivé pour sortir… » marmonna t-il

Vu que Marluxia tournait le dos à Saïx, celui-ci en profita pour lui faire quelques grimaces. Zexion hésita longuement entre, rentrer chez lui, manger Marluxia, s'acheter un nouveau jeu vidéo pour sa playstation ou étrangler Marluxia. La dernière proposition lui semblait très alléchante, mais il se dit que Larxene n'apprécierait surement pas. Il fît donc un effort surhumain, il sourit, et dit à Marluxia que ça allait surement être sympa, ce à quoi le jeune homme répondit en haussant les épaules. Zexion serra les dents très fort, limite à se faire péter une molaire, et monta dans la voiture côté passager. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses soupira, et monta à l'arrière. Saïx qui avait réussi à garder son calme, prit une grande inspiration, et prit sa place côté conducteur.

* * *

« Waahhh vraiment sympa la déco ! »

Demyx était entrain de regarder partout dans le salon, totalement épaté.

« T'as vu ! C'est sympa hein ? » répondit Larxene avec un grand sourire.

Elle était très fière du rendu que ça donnait. Des fleurs accrochées aux murs, des fleurs sur les tables, des fleurs par terre, bref, des fleurs partout. Roxas enjambait celles qui étaient par terre, pour rejoindre Xigbar qui buvait déjà comme un trou.

« Y'a pas… Un peu… Trop de fleurs. » demanda Axel

« Il adore les fleurs Marlu… C'est pour lui cette fête à la base… » répliqua Larxene

« Mouai… »

Demyx les avait rejoints, en prenant soin de toujours enjamber les fleurs qui étaient par terre.

« Et il manque qui ? » demanda t'il une fois arrivé au niveau des deux autres.

« Alors… » Larxene réfléchit quelques secondes. « Il manque, Luxord, Xaldin, Sora, Riku, Naminé, Kairi, Zexion, Saïx et Marluxia. Tiens ça me fais penser … Roxas ! Il est où ton frère ? »

Roxas était en grande discussion avec Xigbar qui commençait déjà à être bourré.

« Sora m'a envoyé un message, ils arrivent. Je crois qu'ils sont en retard parce qu'ils avaient oublié Kairi au centre commercial. »

« … »

* * *

« Saïx ralentit steuplaît, sinon je gerbe dans ta voiture. »

Marluxia était tout vert, et il s'accrochait comme un fou à la poignet située au dessus de la portière.

« Si tu gerbes dans ma voiture, je t'encastre la tête dans une vitre. »

Saïx n'avait pas l'habitude de rigoler avec l'intérieur de sa voiture, bien que l'extérieur ne ressemble à rien. Zexion était à moitié endormi, pas du tout inquiété par la conduite de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

« Attend, où tu vas ? Je croyais qu'on allait chez Axel… »

Effet réveil instantané sur Zexion, qui se retourna directement vers Marluxia.

« Heuu… En faite c'est chez Larxene… »

Marluxia fronça les sourcils.

« Tu m'as dit chez Axel… Tu te fous de moi ? Larxene habite super loin, t'aurais pu me le dire t'abuses. »

Zexion répondit par un sourire crispé, et se retourna dans le sens de la marche. Saïx jeta un coup d'œil à son rétroviseur intérieur, et vit que Marluxia faisait ENCORE PLUS la gueule qu'avant.

_« Bon, je vais le faire vomir il m'énerve. »_ pensa l'homme aux cheveux bleus, qui accéléra encore plus.

* * *

_21h15…_

« Kairi t'es vraiment nouille ! »

Riku criait sur la jeune fille, tout en courant parce qu'ils étaient vraiment en retard.

« C'est pas la peine de lui hurler dessus Riku… » dit Sora entre deux souffles.

« Courrez et fermez la vous deux. » marmonna Naminé.

Kairi ne dit rien, trop honteuse de s'être perdue dans le centre commercial, alors que ça faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle y allait.

* * *

Larxene commençait à s'impatienter, elle tournait et virait dans l'appartement, tout en prenant soin de n'écraser aucunes fleurs qui étaient par terre. Elle commençait à se dire que c'était nul cette idée… Enfin ce n'était surtout pas pratique… Elle décida de les enlever, au moins, ça l'occuperait. Demyx et Axel regardaient la télé, enfin zappaient sur pleins de chaînes car il n'y avait rien à voir d'intéressant, et Roxas et Xigbar étaient toujours dans leur conversation. Xaldin et Luxord étaient arrivés il n'y a pas longtemps, ils s'occupaient de mettre leurs affaires dans une des chambres.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ton frère ? » demanda Larxene à Roxas

« Il… »

Roxas fût interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

« Bin voila. »

Larxene courut jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir, elle se retrouva face à un Sora complètement essoufflé, une Naminé complètement essoufflée également, une Kairi trempée et un Riku qui avait l'air assez normal.

« Désolé… Pour… Le… Retard… » réussi à dire Sora avant d'entrée dans la maison de Larxene et de s'écraser sur le canapé (et sur Demyx et Axel par la même occasion).

« On avait pommé Kairi au centre commercial. » expliqua Riku en jetant un regard noir à la jeune fille, qui se ratatina.

« Kairi, va prendre une douche. » dit Naminé d'une voix douce.

Kairi hocha la tête, puis jeta un regard interrogateur à Larxene, qui lui sourit.

« Vas y, la salle de bain est à l'étage. »

Kairi rehocha la tête et entra dans la maison, suivit de Naminé et Riku.

* * *

_21h25…_

Marluxia avait réussi à ne pas vomir par on ne sait quel prodige. Saïx était assez déçu, mais il se consola en se disant qu'il le ferait vomir le lendemain matin, en le ramenant. Ils étaient arrivés devant chez Larxene, et Marluxia faisait toujours une gueule d'enterrement, ce qui énervait vraiment Zexion.

« T'as l'air hyper heureux ça fais peur ! T'as qu'à le dire si on t'emmerde, comme ça, on se cassera plus le cul à te chercher partout. » dit-il

Marluxia était hyper choqué, il ne pensait pas que l'un de ses amis pourrait lui parler comme ça un jour, et ça le blessait. Saïx sonna chez Larxene, sentant que l'ambiance n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe.

« Bin c'est pas trop tôt. »

« Super, merci pour l'accueil c'est hyper sympa ! » dit Marluxia

Zexion rentra direct dans la maison sans un mot, suivi de Saïx qui sourit juste à Larxene avant d'entrer.

« Marluxia, ferme les yeux ! » dit la blonde avec enthousiasme.

« Tu veux pas non plus que je porte un string et que je danse la salsa ? » répondit Marluxia.

« FERME LES YEUX PUTAIN OU JE TE DEFONCE !! »

Marluxia ferma directement les yeux, de peur de se prendre une trempe maison de la part de Larxene. La jeune femme le prit par la main, et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Une fois en plein milieu du salon, elle lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux.

« SURPRISE !! »

Marluxia fît une tête trop bizarre, puis fondit en larme.

« Ah bin merde qu'est ce qu'il a ? » demanda Roxas

« Je suis ému… Vous avez pensé à mon anniversaire… C'est tellement chou… »

Zexion écrasa son gobelet en plastique (maintenant vide) dans sa main.

« A ton avis, pourquoi on s'est fais CHIER à te chercher partout ? » demanda t-il avec "calme"

Demyx s'approcha de Zexion et lui frotta doucement le dos pour le calmer. Réaction immédiate, Zexion était parfaitement calme mais également rouge comme les cheveux d'Axel. Larxene avait obligé Marluxia à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« On lui donne ces cadeaux ? » proposa la blonde, très enthousiaste.

« Vous… Vous m'avez acheté des cadeaux ? » demanda Marluxia, les yeux brillants.

« Bon ! Je commence. » dit Roxas

Il sortit le petit paquet de sa poche, et s'approcha de Marluxia.

« C'est de ma part, et de celle d'Axel. »

Marluxia prit le paquet avec un grand sourire, et commença à le déballer.

« Putain j'espère que ça va lui plaire… » murmura Axel à Roxas.

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII trop choupi !!!! Une gourmette avec des roses dessus ! »

« Apparemment ça à l'air de lui plaire… » répondit Roxas à Axel.

« A qui le tour ? » demanda Larxene, toujours aussi motivée.

Zexion s'avança avec un grand sourire, apparemment Demyx faisait un très bon effet sur les nerfs. Il tendit un paquet bleu de taille moyenne à Marluxia.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Marluxia prit le paquet, et regarda Zexion avec des tous petits yeux, qui voulait surement dire « je suis désolé je savais pas je suis trop bête pardon. ». Zexion gardait toujours son sourire, signifiant probablement que ce n'était pas grave. Marluxia ouvrit doucement le paquet, et tomba sur l'agenda qu'il avait vu au centre commercial dans l'après-midi.

« HIIIII mais c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu que je l'achète ! »

Marluxia se leva et prit Zexion dans ses bras. Si Demyx avait des revolvers à la place des yeux, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses serait mort d'une balle en pleine tête. Marluxia relâcha Zexion, et celui-ci lui jeta un regard trop bizarre.

« C'est soirée câlin se soir ! Aller, à qui le tour ? » lança Larxene.

Saïx s'approcha, fît une esquisse de sourire, et tandis un paquet à Marluxia.

« C'est de la part des universitaires, Vexen, Lexaeus et Xemnas comprit, bien qu'ils ne soient pas là se soir. »

Marluxia hocha la tête, et se saisit du paquet. Saïx retourna se poster à sa place, très proche de toutes les bouteilles d'alcool.

« Des graines de roses rouges montantes !!! C'EST GEANT !!! Je vais pouvoir semer dans mon jardin !! Merci beaucoup ! »

Hochement de tête de la part des plus vieux, très heureux que leur cadeau est plu.

« Suivant ! » dit Larxene en se tournant vers les plus jeunes.

Riku s'avança avec deux paquets.

« Alors, il y en a un pour Marluxia, et un pour toi Larxene, pour te remercier de nous avoir invité. »

Les autres se regardèrent, ils avaient pensé à Marluxia, mais n'avaient rien offert à Larxene… Saïx grommela quelque chose du style « Putain on est vraiment trop con » et les autres préférèrent se faire tout petit.

Riku tendit le paquet à Marluxia, et donna l'autre à Larxene, qui était émerveillée. La blonde ouvrit en premier, et fît un énorme sourire. Le cadeau était un pendentif en argent en forme de croix égyptienne, l'Egypte étant la passion de la blonde, suspendu à une chaine, également en argent. Elle embrassa Sora, Riku et Naminé (Kairi étant toujours entrain de se laver) pour les remercier. Marluxia ouvrit à son tour. Les plus jeunes lui avaient acheté une coupe transparente, rempli de pétales de roses.

« Merciiiii c'est vraiment joli !!! »

« Demyx, à toi ! » dit Larxene, qui était entrain de mettre son collier.

Demyx s'approcha, et tendit un petit paquet rond à Marluxia. Celui-ci le prit, assez intrigué.

« Mouarf… Tu vas vite comprendre. » dit Demyx.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses ouvrit le petit paquet, et tomba sur le stylo plume noir avec une rose qu'il avait vu cette après midi, tout comme l'agenda.

« Toi aussi c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je l'achète ! » dit Marluxia avec un grand sourire, « Merci beaucoup ! »

Larxene se précipita dans la cuisine, et en ramena un immense bouquet de roses de couleurs variées.

« Ca, c'est de ma part ! Joyeux anniversaire Marluchou ! »

Le jeune homme avait les yeux grands ouverts, en hypnose devant la beauté bouquet. Larxene décida de poser le bouquet sur la table basse, et Marluxia en profita pour faire un câlin à la blonde.

« Merci pour tout… » Murmura t-il en relâchant son étreinte.

Larxene lui sourit en retour, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Maintenant !! On fait la fête !! » lança t-elle.

Réaction immédiate de tout le monde, qui se jeta sur la nourriture et la boisson. Les discussions diverses fusaient, et la soirée se déroulait tranquillement.

* * *

Vers 1h du matin, la plupart des invités étaient royalement bourrés. Xaldin et Luxord ronflaient déjà comme des baleines dans une des chambres, Larxene et Demyx dansaient sur un air rock, Zexion luttait désespérément pour arrêter de voir double, Sora taquinait son frère sous l'œil de Xigbar qui trouvait ça rigolo, Riku parlait philosophie avec Naminé, Marluxia essayait de compter combien il y avait de roses dans le bouquet que lui avait offert Larxene, et personne ne savait où était Kairi.

Axel et Saïx étaient dehors, entrain de fumer une cigarette. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres.

« Je sais pas pourquoi, je la sens pas cette rentrée… » dit Axel

« M'en parle pas… Rien que de penser que je vais revoir Xemnas j'ai des frissons… » répondit Saïx

« Ca c'est aussi mal passé que ça avec lui ? »

« Non mais c'est au delà de ça je crois… Enfin on s'en fiche. Et toi t'en ai où ? »

« Où de quoi ? »

« Bin avec Roxas tête de nœud ! »

Axel se mit à rougir jusqu'à faire concurrence avec ces cheveux. Il se dit qu'heureusement qu'il faisait nuit, comme ça Saïx ne remarquait pas sa gène.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Dit le roux avec nervosité.

« Arrête, me prend pas pour un gland, tout le monde a remarqué que t'étais à fond sur le petit blondinet. D'ailleurs tout le monde avait deviné, sauf le premier concerné. Il est quand même aveugle ce Roxas. »

« Je lui ai rien dit… Puis j'aime pas en parler… »

Saïx haussa les épaules, signe qui mettait fin à la conversation "Roxas". Il tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette.

« Dit Zexion et Demyx, ils sont ensembles ou pas ? »

« Ah, ces deux la, c'est encore pire que moi et Roxas. Ils ont envi tous les deux, ça crève les yeux, mais ils s'en rendent pas compte. » répondit Axel en rigolant.

Saïx fit un petit sourire en coin.

« Ca serait marrant qu'on essaie de les mettre ensembles non ? » dit-il

« Oh, pas con l'idée… »

Axel se leva et écrasa sa cigarette, Saïx fit de même, puis ils rentrèrent dans la maison de Larxene.

* * *

Zexion essayait de compter ses doigts, pour vérifier qu'il en avait bien 5 à chaque main. Il avait recommencé 10 fois, car il tombait toujours sur un nombre anormal. Il avait même demandé à Xigbar si c'était normal d'avoir 7 doigts à une main, et 8 à une autre. Celui-ci lui avait répondu « Chai pas trop… » et s'était mis à compter ses doigts également. Saïx les avait rejoint, et s'était posé à côté de Zexion.

« Ca va ? C'est le concours de celui qui aura l'air le plus con ? »

« Héhé chui pas bourré ! Oula… Je te vois en triple. » répondit Zexion.

« Tu l'aimes bien Demyx hein ? »

Zexion fit une tête trop bizarre, comme si tous les effets de l'alcool étaient tombés d'un coup. Saïx se dit qu'il y était peut être allé trop fort. D'un coup, Zexion se plaqua l'index sur la bouche.

« Chuuuuuttt c'est un secret, faut pas dire. »

L'homme aux cheveux bleus fut tout de suite rassuré.

« Et si je te dis que Demyx t'aime bien aussi ? »

« Héhé, je te crois pas d'abord. »

« Si je te jure ! »

« Bin… J'sais pas trop… »

* * *

De son côté, Axel avait prit Demyx (qui était bourré comme un coin et faisait la chenille) à part.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fais venir là ? » demanda Demyx, en essayant de rester droit histoire de ne pas tomber.

« Je voulais savoir comment ça allait avec Zexion. »

« MOUAHAHA ça raaaaaaaaaaaame, chui timide d'abord c'est pour ça ! »

« Et bin t'as pas a t'inquiéter, fonce ! »

« Beuhhh pourquoi j'frai ça maintenant ? »

« Parce qu'il a envi aussi. Et que j'en ai marre de vous voir tout coincé et que vous faites comme si de rien n'était. » répondit Axel en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bon… J'vais voir. »

Demyx retourna dans le salon en titubant. Axel soupira, il était quand même mal placé pour faire des leçons de morales, lui qui n'arrivait même pas à se lancer avec Roxas. Il retourna à son tour dans le salon, et alla directement se prendre un verre. Il jeta un œil en direction du blond, qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Le roux se sentit d'un coup malheureux, sans doute à cause de l'alcool. Il se servit un verre et se redirigea vers la cuisine, histoire d'être un peu seul.

* * *

Roxas s'était joint à la discussion philosophique de Riku et Naminé car ça l'amusait beaucoup. Cependant, il trouvait qu'il manquait la bonne humeur d'Axel dans cette conversation. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle, et remarqua que le roux n'était pas là. Le blond se leva, et se dirigea vers Saïx.

« Il est où Axel ? »

« Il s'est prit un verre et il est allé dans la cuisine je crois… » répondit l'homme cheveux bleus

« Mouaaahhh y'a plein de Roxas, y'en a un qui serait content s'il voyait ça… » renchérit Zexion

Saïx mit une grosse claque derrière la tête de Zexion, qui tomba de sa chaise.

« Dequiilparle ? » demanda Roxas, intrigué

« Hein ? »

Saïx n'avait absolument rien compris à la phrase de Roxas, et le fixait avec un sourcil relevé.

« De qui il parle ? » redemanda le blond

« De rien, c'est normal, il est bourré. D'ailleurs toi t'es pas en forme non plus. » répondit Saïx d'un ton calme

« Putain y'a le sol qu'a bougé et je me le suis pris en pleine poire… » dit Zexion, qui essayait de se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

Roxas fit une drôle de tête, puis parti en direction de la cuisine.

« Axel ? »

« Ouiiiiii ? »

Roxas regarda son ami, qui en était à son 14ème verre de « vodka-orange-paprika parce que c'est fun d'essayer des trucs ».

« Mouahaha t'es complètement sec ! »

Le blond disait ça, mais il n'en menait pas large non plus, après son 10ème verre de « teq-paf parce que tu téquilas et tu pafs ».

« Même pas que je suis bourré ! »

« Pourquoitesicitoutseul ? »

« Gnhein ?? »

* * *

Zexion était debout, bien fixé sur ces pieds. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à avancer en direction du coin télé du salon, là où était Demyx. Une mission quasi impossible sans tomber.

« Je suis pas sur de l'idée que ça soit moi qu'aille le voir, déjà quand je suis assis je vois des trucs, alors debout, je t'explique même pas la panique. »

Saïx soupira, et se resservi un verre de « whisky-coca-litchi, the Xigbar power of coktail ». Zexion en profita pour se rasseoir, mais rata la chaise et se retrouva le cul par terre.

« Pas justeuuhhhh pourquoi qu'elle a bougé la chaise ??? »

Saïx resoupira, et vida son verre cul sec. Marluxia les avait rejoint, et confirma que c'était impossible de faire le trajet coin télé à coin alcool sans tomber, puis il s'approcha de Zexion.

« Tu sais que tu es chou ? » murmura t'il dans son oreille.

Zexion fit une tête trop bizarre puis regarda Marluxia.

« Heuuu… Ca va toi t'es sur ? »

Marluxia hocha la tête et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Zexion, qui était complètement paralysé sur sa chaise.

* * *

_J'ai arrêté ce chapitre n'importe ou je trouve... J'espère que vous allez pas lancer des cailloux..._

_Désolée pour les fautes..._


	4. Une soirée comme une autre, 2ème partie

_J'ai ramé, ramé ramé... J'ai recommencé ce chapitre 3 fois, pour ne jamais arriver à un résultat convenable... Il commence mal, et se fini n'importe comment... Bref je le déteste... Ca ira mieux pour le prochain, vu que la soirée se termine à ce chapitre._

Vu que vous allez m'en vouloir A MORT d'avoir écrit une bouse pareil, je vais répondre à vos reviews n.n :

**Serya-Chan** : J'ai déjà répondu à ta review je crois, sur sky... Donc je t'adore fort n.n

**DaSe-Writter** : J'ai appris à être sadique grace à toi ! Niark niark ! JE ME VENGE !! Parce que t'arrête toujours tes chapitres n'importe où ! XD

**Leitmotiv** : Lanceuse de cailloux professionelle lol. Non Marluxia n'est pas gay, et non Larxene ne sera pas toute seule promis ! Mais je crois que je t'avais répondu... Bon je sais plus... J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas... Sinon prend des cailloux plus gros lol.

**Okami89250** : Si j'arrête le passage en méga suspens, c'est à cause de DaSe-Writter XD. Tu auras la réponse à la plupart de tes questions dans ce chapitre n.n. Merci de ta review. :)

**Louween** : Je pense que pour la rentrée, il vont avoir un mal de tête comme pas permis... A leurs place, j'irai carrément pas lol. Merci de ta review :)

**Miyuhara** : Je devrais me lancer dans le "nom de cocktails" professionnel je pense, si ça existe, je me ferai du fric XD. C'est vrai que l'épisode "tout le monde bourré" ça marche toujours :) du coup j'adore l'écrire. Merdeeeuuhhh j'ai oublié de passer sur ton sky :'(... Le mien c'est Ti-Chan-x , au cas où tu veuilles aller faire un tour n.n. Merci de ta review en tout cas :).

**DuncanHeart** : Ah mister fleur est plus gentil qu'on ne le croit ^^. En faite tout le monde est gentil dans ma fic j'ai l'impression. Je sens que tu vas ma haïr avec ce chapitre, doit y avoir des fautes partout, et je sais que tu détestes ça... Merci de ta review :). (faut que je review le dernier chapitre de Broken Trinity... Je l'ai lu, mais j'ai pas laissé de review, je me rattraperais !)

**Clem** : Pourquoi tout le monde veut que mister fleur se fasse taper ? XD. Non, c'est vrai qu'un méchant aux cheveux roses, ça le fait pas... Merci de tes encouragements. :)

**Orixiah** : J'adore tes reviews ! Elles sont hyper longues *-*. J'arriverai pas à faire une réponse aussi longue malheureusement :'(... En plus tu as mis le nouveau chapitre de ta fic :p, je te laisserai une review n.n (si j'y pense pas tu as le droit de me frapper !). Merci :)

**Dark_Angel** : Voila la suite (méga en retard), plus la peine de me balancer des cailloux ^^. Merci pour tes reviews :)

Vraiment merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font très plaisir...

_Je vais arrêter avec le blabla, et vous laissez lire mon horreur de chapitre._

* * *

Les lèvres eurent à peine le temps de se frôler que Marluxia se retrouva projeté en arrière.

« PAS TOUCHER !!!! »

Demyx avait réussi à faire le chemin coin télé à coin alcool sans tomber, il se tenait dos à Zexion et regardait Marluxia avec des yeux meurtriers.

« Quoya passa héhé ? » demanda Roxas bourré qui revenait de la cuisine.

« Je sais pas, j'ai raté la scène. J'ai juste vu Demyx partir à une vitesse folle. » répondit Larxene.

Roxas n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, que Marluxia parti dans un fou rire énorme. Personne ne disait rien, se disant que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses était réellement devenu fou. Seul Saïx avait un sourire en coin.

« T'es jaloux Demyx ! Ca veut dire que t'aimes bien Zexion ! Comment tu t'es trop grillé toi-même ! » dit Marluxia.

Demyx commença à faire une tête de dix pieds de long, puis il devint rouge comme une tomate et couru jusqu'à la sortie.

« Héhé c'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda Axel, qui venait de se mettre derrière Roxas.

« J'AI TROUVE UN NOUVEAU COCKTAIL !!!! »

Tout le monde regarda Xigbar, qui brandissait fièrement une bouteille de Malibu. Il sentit que les autres personnes n'étaient pas trop motivées, vu la tête qu'elles faisaient, et décida de se rasseoir.

* * *

« Je suis vraiment un pauvre gland !!! »

Demyx tournait en rond dehors ; il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'assommer contre toutes les poubelles qu'il pouvait croiser.

* * *

Un silence de mort régnait dans le salon de Larxene. Marluxia commençait d'ailleurs à se dire qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie… Alors qu'il voulait simplement faire avancer les choses entre deux coincés. C'est même Naminé qui lui avait donné l'idée…

« Bon ça suffit, je vais voir Demyx. »

Zexion se leva, hyper motivé. Malheureusement, il marcha sur un cadavre de bouteille de whisky, et se mangea lamentablement la gueule par terre. Après s'être bouffé le sol, Zexion s'assis en tailleur, et regarda la bouteille sur laquelle il venait de marcher. Il la prit dans ses mains, se releva, et sorti de la maison.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Zexion balança la bouteille avec rage dans une poubelle proche. Rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, et pas de trace de Demyx. Zexion décida de l'appeler, mais il avait oublié son portable à l'intérieur. Il retourna donc le chercher.

* * *

Pendant que Zexion jetait son coup d'œil pour chercher Demyx, les autres s'étaient un peu détendus. Surtout Axel, qui était complètement bourré, et qui avait essayé le nouveau cocktail de Xigbar, qui n'en était pas un vu que le Malibu avait déjà un goût de coco.

« Non mais c'est n'importe quoi Xigbar ! » dit Axel en regardant son verre

« Mais si !!!!! T'as senti le goût de coco ??? »

« Non mais le Malibu, ça a un goût de noix de coco à la base ! »

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE CHIER !!! »

Zexion venait de s'entraver dans le tapis de l'entrée, et s'était encore casser la figure.

« FOUTRE DES TAPIS PAR TERRE C'EST VRAIMENT UNE IDEE DE CON !!! »

« En même temps j'ai jamais vu des tapis au plafond. » répondit Larxene « Tu as trouvé Demyx ? »

« Nannnn je viens chercher mon saloperie de portable pour l'appeler justement. »

« REFLEXE !! »

Roxas avait balancé son portable vers Zexion, qui n'eut aucun réflexe et qui ne l'attrapa pas. Résultat, le portable s'écrasa en deux morceaux sur le sol, d'un côté le clapet, de l'autre les touches. Roxas fit une tête trop bizarre.

« Merde, faut que je me rachète un portable. »

* * *

Demyx en avait tout simplement ras le cul, et il avait décidé sur un coup de tête débile de rentrer chez lui à pied, alors qu'il habitait à l'autre bout de la ville. Alors qu'il marchait, il sentit quelque chose vibrait dans sa poche.

« Trop cool je vibre ! Excellent les cocktails de Xigbar ! »

Il s'arrêta de marcher et commença à se demander si c'était normal de vibrer tout seul. Après un éclair de génie, il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit son portable. Evidemment, il avait raté l'appel, et il se dit que s'était tant mieux.

* * *

« Il répond pas… »

Axel raccrocha et regarda Zexion.

« Tu devrais essayer avec ton portable… Peut être qu'il te répondra à toi. »

« Nooonnn t'imagine même pas le flip !! » répondit direct Zexion.

« BON T'ARRETE DE FAIRE TON COINCE, ET TU L'APPELLES MAINTENANT !!! » hurla Saïx

* * *

Demyx tenait son portable dans la main quand il se remit à vibrer. Il regarda qui l'appelait, et vit que c'était Zexion. Machinalement il répondit direct.

« Allo ? »

« Putain mais t'es où ? Je me suis cassé la gueule 2 fois pour essayer de te trouver. »

« Gnhein ?? »

« T'as craqué ton slip ou quoi ? T'es où ?? Ca fait des plombes que je te cherche ! »

« Je rentre chez moi… »

« AH NON MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN !!! TU HABITES A L'AUTRE BOUT DE LA VILLE TÊTE DE NOEUD !!! »

« Ouai ben je fais ce que je veux d'abord !! »

Demyx raccrocha à la gueule de Zexion, puis se dit qu'en faite, il ferait mieux de retourner chez Larxene.

* * *

« LE MALIBU A UN GOUT DE NOIX DE COCO !!! T'ES DEBILE OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES ????? »

Axel était réellement entrain de péter un câble, vu que Xigbar insistait vraiment.

« Si vous voulez, moi j'ai créé le "manzana-vodka-porto parce que y'a que l'alcool pour rendre les nuits folles". » dit Sora timidement.

« JE VEUX GOUTER !! »

Axel se précipita vers Sora, et bu son verre cul sec. Il eut l'air satisfait pendant un court instant, puis il devint tout vert, se colla les deux mains sur la bouche, et couru jusqu'aux toilettes.

« Zut… J'ai peut être trop mis de Porto… Ca doit être écœurant… »

* * *

Demyx ne savait plus quoi faire, il n'arrêtait pas de changer d'avis et hésitait toujours entre rentrer chez lui et retourner chez Larxene. Il avait retrouvé toute sa sobriété, vu qu'il s'était remis à pleuvoir et qu'il était trempé.

« Quand je pense que je lui ai raccroché à la gueule… A mon meilleur ami… Pffuuu c'est vraiment compliqué. »

* * *

« Tu vas pas rester planté ici comme un radis si ? » dit Saïx à Zexion, qui faisait une tête trop bizarre.

« Il m'a raccroché à la gueule… »

« Heuuu… Larxene, j'ai pas eu le temps d'arriver aux toilettes, du coup il me faudrait un truc pour nettoyer… »

Axel venait de revenir dans la salle à manger, avec un gros sourire débile aux lèvres, suivit par Roxas, qui lui rigolait carrément.

« Z'êtes pas cool les mecs… » répondit Larxene en soupirant.

Ils partirent tous les trois en direction du couloir.

« Putain Zexion, arrête maintenant, va chercher Demyx, c'est ridicule !! »

Saïx insistait vraiment, et ça commençait à taper sur le système de Zexion, même s'il se disait que l'homme avait raison.

« MAIS T'AS CARREMENT GERBE SUR LE TAPIS EN FAITE !!!!! » hurlait Larxene de l'autre bout de la maison.

Elle fût vite suivit par le rire de Roxas.

* * *

Demyx avait enfin pris une décision, il rentrait chez Larxene et allait s'excuser (et foutre un coup de poing à Marluxia en passant).

* * *

Larxene commençait à se demander comment aller finir cette soirée… Zexion commençait à s'engueuler avec Saïx, Axel avait regerbé (mais dans les toilettes ce coup ci) sous l'œil de Roxas qui était mort de rire et Xigbar et Sora continuaient à chercher des cocktails. Kairi était sortie de la salle de bain, mais elle déprimait complètement, et le réconfort de Naminé ne changeait rien, même Riku avait essayé de la faire rire, sans aucun succès.

« Soirée de merde… » pensa la blonde.

« Je suis désolé… »

Marluxia se tenait derrière elle, l'air vraiment triste.

« C'est moi qui est plombé la soirée… Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi… » dit-il

A ces mots et sans aucune raison, la jeune femme fondit en larme.

* * *

Demyx était arrivé devant la maison de Larxene, il respira un grand coup, et rentra à l'intérieur.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui à son entrée.

« Je m'excuse… » Dit-il en rougissant à fond, vu que tout le monde le regardait (sauf Axel qui vomissait, et Roxas qui le "soutenait").

Zexion s'approcha de lui.

« Je me suis réellement inquiété, ne refait plus jamais ça » dit-il en prenant la main de Demyx, qui se mit à rougir encore plus.

« Rrrrrrooohhhhh y'a Demyxou qui est revenu !! »

Roxas venait d'arriver dans le salon en titubant, suivit peu après par Axel, qui était tout vert, et qui se trimballait avec une bassine au cas où il n'arriverait pas à temps aux toilettes.

« Larxenouche ! Comme y'a Axel qu'est tout pourri, on voudrait bien aller faire dodo. » repris Roxas

Larxene avait arrêté de pleurer, mais restait collée dans les bras de Marluxia.

« Heuu… Vous voulez dormir ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

« Ben vouaiii. » répondit Roxas avec un gros sourire niais.

« Hum… Ok, allez dans la chambre d'amis, alors… Je vais pas tarder à aller dormir aussi… Il reste des chambres si y'en a qui veulent. Prenez celles que vous voulez. »

Larxene tourna les talons suivit de Marluxia, Axel, Roxas, Saïx et Xigbar. Laissant les autres dans la salle à manger. Kairi soupira, et se leva à son tour. Elle prit Naminé par la main et elles partirent en direction des chambres.

Sora : « Pffuuu, mes cocktails sont vraiment trop pourris. »

Riku : « Fait goûter quand même… »

Demyx : « Ouai, j'ai besoin d'un remontant moi aussi. »

Zexion ne dit rien mais s'approcha des bouteilles d'alcool, et ils se réunirent tous les quatre autours de la table. Demyx fût le premier à gouter le "passoa, vodka parce que youpiyah", suivit après par Riku, a qui ça arracha la gueule.

« Putain, Sora, faut que tu rajoutes du fruit là… Tu mélanges que des trucs forts, j'ai l'impression d'avoir bu de l'alcool à 90°… »

Zexion se dit que finalement, il ne fallait mieux pas qu'il boive, vu qu'il avait déjà du mal à regarder autours de lui sans gerber, vu que tout tournait.

« Bon, je vais aller m'allonger, parce que là je commence à avoir chaud… »

Riku se leva est parti en slalomant jusqu'à une chambre de libre, qu'il eut du mal à trouver d'ailleurs.

Il ne restait plus que Sora, Zexion et Demyx dans le salon.

« Dites… »

La voix de Sora était timide et très basse.

« Est-ce que vous croyez que mon frère il… aime Axel ? »

Demyx haussa un sourcil, vu que Sora avait l'air vraiment gêné de parler de ça.

« Je pense que… Axel et Roxas sont vraiment très proches oui… » répondit Zexion.

« Ca voudrait dire… Que mon frère est homosexuel ? »

Un long silence suivit cette question, Demyx décida de répondre franchement, ça ne servait à rien de mentir.

« Axel est homosexuel en tout cas… Je pense que quand deux amis sont vraiment très proches, leur amitié peut se transformer en amour… Roxas ne nous a jamais parlé de ça, mais je pense que oui, il est gay. »

Sora baissa la tête et regarda son gobelet vide, il le prit dans ses mains et s'amusa nerveusement avec.

« Et… Si je demande des conseils à mon frère ? Vous pensez qu'il va me faire des reproches si… »

« Tu es gay ? » fini Zexion

Sora tripotait son gobelet dans tous les sens, puis il le lâcha sur la table.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis gay… Mais j'aime vachement Riku, c'est tout ce que je sais. Puis je ne suis pas trop attiré par les filles… »

Zexion posa son coude sur la table, puis mis son menton dans la paume de sa main. Demyx s'appuya un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Tu n'es attiré par aucunes filles ? Ni Kairi, ni Naminé par exemple ? » demanda Demyx.

« Naminé elle est déjà avec Marluxia de toute façon. » dit Zexion

Demyx tourna lentement la tête vers Zexion.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sora avec étonnement.

« Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. » répondit Zexion en fermant les yeux.

Sora préféra ne pas insister.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas une honte d'être gay… » dit Demyx, pour revenir au sujet principal.

« C'est pas que j'ai honte… C'est que je trouve ça… Bizarre… Puis vous imaginez, si Riku il déteste les homosexuels ? Il va me détester… Vous êtes gay vous ? »

Zexion ouvrit les yeux lentement, et Demyx se racla la gorge.

« Pardon, je voulais pas vous gêner… » dit Sora doucement.

« Bon moi je vais me coucher, je suis mort et je commence à avoir la gerbe. » dit Zexion en se levant.

Il quitta la pièce, et prit la direction des chambres, laissant Sora et Demyx.

« J'aurai pas dût poser cette question, désolé Demyx… »

« Laisse tomber c'est pas bien grave. » Il sourit franchement, « Moi je veux bien t'aider pour Riku, si tu veux. »

« C'est vrai ? » répondit Sora avec les yeux brillants, « Ca serait vraiment gentil… Mais avant, tu devrais régler ton problème avec Zexion… Parce que du coup vous êtes pas bien tous les deux, c'est dommage… »

Demyx soupira, et se servit un verre de Manzana, le seul alcool qui restait.

« Je sais jamais comment m'y prendre avec lui… Je fais que de la merde de toute façon. Je pense que je devrais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai pas envi de bousiller notre amitié. »

« C'est nul de réagir comme ça, si tu n'essaies pas, tu n'auras rien du tout en retour. » dit Sora en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Alors que tu ne fais rien avec Riku ? » rigola Demyx

« Ouai, ben moi je suis jeune, c'est normal ! » répondit Sora en tirant la langue.

« Quand je pense que Naminé est avec Marluxia, et que personne le sait… Tu parles d'une bande d'amis, on se parle même pas entre nous… Ca se trouve, ton frère est déjà avec Axel et on en sait rien. »

« Tu vois, je viens d'apprendre que si Kairi était triste, c'est parce qu'elle s'est faite larguée par son copain, alors que je savais même pas qu'elle en avait un… »

« Ah merde c'est moche pour elle… »

« Elle m'a dit qui s'était se soir… C'est un gros connard ce mec, elle mérite mieux que lui de toute façon ! » Sora marqua une pause, puis reprit, « je vais aller dormir, puis peut être essayer de parler à Riku… Toi tu devrais parler à Zexion. »

« Moui… J'y vais aussi… »

Demyx laissa son gobelet sur la table, et partit en direction des chambres avec Sora.

* * *

« Qué tu fais ? Héhé… » demanda Roxas, toujours bourré.

Axel avait sa main derrière la nuque de Roxas et s'approchait de lui lentement, ces lèvres n'étaient pas loin de toucher celles du blond.

« Je veux gouter tes lèvres… » répondit Axel, qui était toujours bourré aussi. _(1)_

« Héhé, t'es bête, d'accord rien qu'une fois alors… »

* * *

Sora poussa doucement la porte, pour être sur qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de chambre, et pour ne réveiller personne. Il se trouve qu'il eut de la chance, il voyait Riku respirait doucement dans le lit. Apparemment, l'alcool l'avait complètement shooté, et il avait dût s'endormir vite. Sora soupira, il enleva son teeshirt et son pantalon, et s'installa a côté de son ami, en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Sora avait envi de se mettre plus prêt de Riku, mais il se retint, et se coucha dos à lui, sur le côté.

« Je n'arriverai jamais à lui parler… » pensa t-il.

* * *

Demyx n'avait pas réveillé Zexion non plus, il avait même hésité à aller dormir sur le canapé. Puis il avait prit son courage à deux mains, et s'était couché à côté de Zexion, priant pour qu'il ne le repousse pas le lendemain.

* * *

Saïx avait discuté longuement avec Larxene, et il s'était endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, même s'ils n'étaient qu'amis. La blonde avait besoin de ce réconfort, et elle le trouvait toujours dans les bras de Saïx.

* * *

Marluxia dormait avec Naminé, qui dormait avec Kairi. Mais Kairi n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle était sur le dos, les yeux ouverts, totalement déprimée. Elle tourna la tête lentement sur le côté, Naminé dormait sur l'épaule de Marluxia. Kairi les trouvait vraiment mignons ensemble, et c'est la seule chose qui pourrait la faire sourire.

Cependant il y a quelque chose qui allait changer, elle en était certaine, et ça commencerait demain, le jour de la rentrée.

Le jour où elle allait revoir celui qui lui a brisé le cœur.

* * *

_(1) :_ Pour ceux qui ont le souci du détail, je tiens à dire qu'Axel s'est lavé les dents.

_Promis, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois (en même temps ça sera pas dur...)_

_Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe..._


	5. Une rentrée comme une autre

C'est tout simplement **abusé** de reprendre cette fic qui était royalement tombé dans l'oubli… Mais ça me manquait de ne pas écrire mes petites âneries ! Donc, nouveau chapitre, rempli de rien. Dur de reprendre une fic updater il y a 3 ans… Pour vous donner une idée, j'ai dut le recommencer au moins 20 fois, entre les changements d'ordis, les formatages, les plantages, les effacements... Dur ! Il m'a énervé ce screugneugneu de chapitre !

Maintenant qu'il est fait, je le poste direct, trop peur de le re-perdre. Je ne l'ai donc pratiquement pas relu, désolée pour les fautes !

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Couples : AkuRoku, ZexionxDemyx (enfin on sait plus trop), RikuxSora_

* * *

Marluxia se releva d'un coup, et faillit faire tomber Naminé qui était à moitié sur lui.

« Merde, il est quelle heure ? Midi ? ON RENTRE DANS DEUX HEURES ! FAUT SE BOUGER ! »

Pour Kairi c'était facile, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Marluxia se leva pour aller réveiller les autres, il avait l'air totalement paniqué.

Naminé se tourna vers Kairi.

« Tu n'as pas dormi ? » demanda t'elle

« Non, quand je stress je dors jamais. »

Naminé baissa les yeux et pris la main de son amie.

« Ça va bien se passer... »

Kairi ne répondit rien et se contenta de serrer la main de Naminé.

Marluxia courrait de porte en porte pour réveiller tout le monde, mais il s'arrêta d'un coup devant la porte de la chambre de Larxene... Tout le monde aurait put lire dans les pensées de Marluxia :

« Saïx n'était dans aucune des autres chambres, donc il doit être là... J'ai intérêt à être plus doux si je ne veux pas me ramasser un poing dans la tronche. »

C'est donc avec douceur qu'il frappa à la porte pour les réveiller.

* * *

« Axel qu'est-ce qu'on fou dans le même lit à moitié à poil ? »

« S'il te plaît Roxas, j'ai un pivert dans la tête, il est midi, on rentre dans 2h, je sens le fauve, j'ai une haleine terrible, les questions on verra plus tard. »

« ... »

« De toute façon je me souviens de rien. »

« Moi non plus, c'est un peu ça mon souci. »

* * *

Sora et Riku n'avaient pas pris le temps de parler, car ils rentraient à 13h, ils avaient donc qu'une heure pour retourner chez eux préparer leurs affaires, puis repartir au lycée.

« On aura jamais le temps ! » Dis Riku

« Dis pas ça, ça me stress. Et quand je stress j'ai deux mains gauches et dix pouces ! »

« Je vais agresser Zexion pour qu'ils nous emmènent en voiture ! »

« Vas y, agresse, je viendrai te soutenir dès que j'aurai retrouvé mon tee shirt. »

Riku sortit en trombe de la chambre.

* * *

Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, Zexion dormait encore malgré le bordel qu'avait fait Marluxia. Demyx se retrouvait donc devant le dilemme de l'année :

- Réveillez lui même Zexion en prenant le risque de se prendre une gifle (Zexion n'étant particulièrement pas du matin).

- Faire du bruit comme si de rien n'était (mais du coup, Demyx serait trop loin pour que Zexion lui colle une gifle), et balancer un "oh pardon, je croyais que tu étais réveillé" avec des yeux de chien de battu.

Il n'eut à faire aucunes des deux idées, Riku avait ouvert la porte d'un coup, avait sauté à cheval sur Zexion, et lui avait choppé le cou. Bien évidemment Zexion fut réveillé de suite.

« DIS MOI QUE TU AS TA VOITURE ! » hurla Riku

« Tu aurais pas dut faire ça Riku... » Dis timidement Demyx

En effet, Zexion avait pris son regard le plus noir, il avait une grosse tête de tueur.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite si tu veux garder tes dents. » grogna t-il

Riku le lâcha et descendit du lit.

« On est dans la merde, on a moins d'une heure pour être au lycée ! Les 2de rentrent plus tôt ! Dis-moi que tu as ta voiture ! » supplia Riku

« Non je l'ai pas. J'ai plus le droit de la prendre. » répondit Zexion en essayant de garder son calme.

« On est trop dans la merde ! SORAAA ! Bouge ! »

Riku sortit très vite de la chambre, laissant Demyx et Zexion le tueur seuls.

« Ca va tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda doucement Demyx

« Oui. »

Silence. Quand on n'est pas du matin, on ne l'est pas.

Zexion n'avait pas l'air content du tout... Demyx se dit qu'il y avait un autre problème que le réveil brutal.

« Tu as dormi où ? » demanda sèchement Zexion.

Hum... Bonne question... Vu que Demyx c'était réveillé à 11h30, il était allé se préparer dans la salle de bain et s'habiller. C'est que quand il sortit qu'il vit que Marluxia tapait à toutes les portes pour réveiller les autres... En gros, il n'y avait que Sora qui pouvait savoir où avait dormi Demyx... Et encore, même pas sur, Sora était rentré le 1er dans la chambre où dormait Riku. Du coup, dilemme de l'année numéro 2 :

- Mentir, dire qu'il a dormi sur le canapé.

- Dire la vérité, qu'ils ont dormis dans la même chambre.

« J'ai dormi sur le canapé. »

Zexion fronça les sourcils. Mauvaise réponse apparemment.

« Avec qui ? »

« Bin... Tout seul, tu voulais que je dorme avec qui ? »

Zexion ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre. Demyx se retrouvait donc seul, et n'avait absolument rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

« Larxene, je suis dans la merde mais tu te rends même pas compte comment ! J'ai mes cours à donner tout à l'heure ! »

Saïx était très nerveux, il devait donner ses premiers cours aux collégiens dans 2h. Ce n'était qu'un remplacement, il était encore jeune pour donner des cours aux collégiens, mais bon, c'était de l'argent, on ne crache pas sur l'argent. Quand on connait Saïx, on sait qu'il HAIT les gosses.

« Ça va bien se passer chouchou ! Tu verras ! » dit Larxene, qui se battait avec sa coiffure. Elle décida d'abandonner, elle avait un épis, c'était moche, mais elle mettrait du gel à fond.

« Je vais faire le petit déjeuné chouchou, tu veux un café ? »

« J'en veux 3, et 2 aspirines. »

Larxene sourit et sortit de la chambre. Elle croisa Marluxia, a qui elle fit un gros bisou. Puis fit le tour des chambres pour prévenir qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuné.

« Les mecs, vous voulez du café ? » demanda la blonde à Axel et Roxas

« Aspirine. » Répondit Axel

« Sceau de café pour moi. Merci Larx' » dit Roxas

Larxene sourit et partit vers la chambre de Zexion.

« Tu te souviens vraiment de rien ? » demanda le blond

« Non je te dis, puis là de toute façon j'ai les cheveux qui poussent à l'intérieur du crâne. »

« Mais... »

« S'il te plaît Roxas, c'est aussi frustrant pour moi que pour toi, mais si je te dis que je ne me souviens pas c'est que je ne me souviens pas ! »

« Ça va, pas la peine de criser ! »

Sur ces mots Roxas sorti de la chambre très en colère.

* * *

Après avoir prévenu Demyx qu'elle préparait du café (et lui avoir dit qu'elle trouvait qu'il avait l'air pommé), Larxene avait retrouvé Zexion dans la cuisine. Il avait déjà préparé le café, et était appuyé sur le mur, a regarder par la fenêtre avec son mug.

« C'est quoi cette tronche que tu tires ? » Demanda Larxene

« Rien. »

« Bin qu'est-ce que ça serait alors... »

Silence. Larxene savait très bien que Zexion n'était pas du matin.

Le silence fut rompu par Sora qui rentra à fond dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour les gens. »

Il prit une tasse, se versa du café, le but cul sec, lava vite fait sa tasse, l'essuya et la rangea.

« Aurevoir les gens. »

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Ça boit pas du chocolat chaud à cet âge là normalement ? » s'étonna Larxene

Riku rentra à son tour.

« 'jour, on est dans la merde, pas le temps, rentrée dans 1/2h ! »

« Mais pourquoi vous demandez pas à Axel ou Saïx de vous emmener ? »

L'argenté ouvrit des grands yeux.

« Mais oui ! Je suis trop con ! Zexion ! Je t'ai réveillé pour rien ! »

Zexion serra les dents.

« C'est une bonne idée, on a qu'à tous y aller ensemble ! C'est pas grave si nous on arrive en avance ! » Dit Larxene joyeusement. « Je vais prévenir Axel et Saïx".

Elle sortit toute guillerette de la cuisine. Laissant Riku et Zexion (et le café) seuls.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé... » lança l'argenté

« T'inquiète. »

« Ça a pas l'air d'aller... »

« Ça va. »

Demyx entra dans la cuisine, et se servit une tasse de café.

« Ça va Zexion, pourquoi tu fais la gueule ? » demanda t-il

« Je t'en pose des questions ? »

« Hey, tu me parles autrement ! Si t'es mal luné t'as qu'à rentré chez toi ! » rétorqua Demyx

Sur ces belles paroles il prit sa tasse et sortit de la pièce. Riku n'avait évidemment rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et il se dit que même Zexion et Demyx ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Une fois sortit Demyx tomba sur Sora, qui avait l'air complètement paniqué.

« Y fou quoi Riku, on l'attend avec Kairi et Naminé ! »

« Déstresse, Axel ou Saïx va vous emmener. »

Sora se détendit d'un coup.

« Ah ! Je suis rassuré ! J'aurai le temps de récupérer mes affaires chez moi ! »

Demyx sourit et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sora le suivit.

« Tu restes pas avec Zexion ? »

« Non ! Il me tape sur le système ! »

« Il est pas d'humeur ? »

« Il est con surtout. Tiens, voila ton frérot. Oula, il boude... »

Roxas était arrivé dans le salon en grognant, et s'était assis avec rage sur le canapé. Il s'était ratatiné et avait croisé les bras.

« Coucou frèrot ! » Lança Sora

« Salut ptite tête. »

« Ah, t'es énervé... Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? »

« Toi rien, mais y'a un gros débile aux cheveux rouges qui commencent a légèrement me foutre de travers. »

« Ça va être gai cette rentrée... » Pensa Sora

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Riku avait pris le temps de se servir lui aussi une tasse de café.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous exactement ? » demanda t-il

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit Zexion

« T'es intordable, ça te ressemble pas. T'es peut être pas du matin mais là il y a autre chose qui ne va pas ! »

Zexion ne répondit rien, et bu une gorgée de café.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Demyx ? »

« Rien. »

« Si tu veux pas me parler à moi après tout je m'en tamponne. Mais laisse pas ton pote dans le flou, ça se fait pas. »

Zexion allait répondre quand Axel fit son entrée. Il se servit une aspirine.

« J'ai mal à la tronche ! »

« En même temps Axel, je sais pas si tu t'es bien rendu compte de tout ce que tu as bu ! » rigola Riku

« Rigole pas, ça fait trop de bruit. C'est trop abusé, je me souviens de rien, et j'ai fais boudé Roxas. Hey Zexion, c'est quoi c'te gueule ? »

Pas de réponse.

Au tour de Marluxia de faire son entré.

« Vous avez vu ma coupe de cheveux, c'est une horreur ! »

« Marlu on s'en fou de tes cheveux ! Arrêtes de tout le temps t'en occuper ! » répondit Axel

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ? T'arrête pas de vérifier les tiens dans la glace ! »

Riku et Marluxia eurent un petit rire. Zexion ne desserra pas les dents et Axel sortit un "gna gna gna".

« Et bien Zexion, t'en tires une tronche ! » Dit Marluxia

Un soupir d'énervement en guise de réponse.

« Han han, t'as chopé la conversation de Xigbar toi ! Te fait pas de bile, Demyx sait très bien qui il préfère. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Quelle conversation ? » demanda Axel

« Ça te regarde pas pti roux ! » Ria Marluxia

« Je ne suis pas roux ! » hurla Axel « Ouch, ma tête… »

Marluxia pris sa tasse da café et sortit de la pièce en riant.

* * *

Larxene essayait de rassembler tout le monde dans le salon, il fallait partir sinon certains seraient en retard pour leur rentrée.

« Bon alors, on se répartit dans les voitures... Il est où Marlu ? »

« Entrain de se coiffer... » répondit Axel

« Zexion, tu vas pas partir avec ton mug de café ! » s'énerva Larxene « Pose le sur la table basse je m'en occuperai plus tard. »

Zexion posa son mug, déçu de ne pas pouvoir prendre plus de café. Au même moment Marluxia fit enfin son apparition.

« Bon on va y arriver... » dit Larxene avec calme. « Saïx prend Naminé, Riku, Sora et Kairi... »

« Oui parce que de toute façon moi aussi je dois y être avant, le collège est juste en face. » ajouta Saïx en mettant son manteau. « Allez les jeunes, en voiture ! »

« Les jeunes ? » murmura Riku

Toute la troupe sortie de la maison.

« Bon nous il nous reste la voiture d'Axel et celle de Xigbar. Roxas et Marlu, vous allez avec Axel. Moi, Zexion et Demyx on va avec Xigbar. »

Tête de tueur de Zexion. Vu qu'il n'y que Marluxia qui connait la fameuse conversation que Zexion a entendu, celui ci se dit que ce n'était franchement pas une bonne idée de les foutre dans une même voiture. Il décida donc d'intervenir (waaahhh *-*)

« Larx, je préfèrerai que Zexion vienne avec moi, on a un truc à voir ensemble. »

« Quel truc ? » demanda Larxène

« Rien, un truc perso. »

Maintenant c'est Demyx qui commençait à faire largement la gueule. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de la soirée de la veille, et il trouvait que Marluxia devenait vraiment trop insistant, qu'il sorte avec Naminé ou non. L'excuse du "je l'ai embrassé pour te rendre jaloux" passait cinq minutes, mais là ça devenait gavant.

« Bon bin comme vous voulez, Demyx ça te dérange pas ? »

« Noooonnn pas du tout. »

100% ironique. Marluxia commença à se dire qu'à force de se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regarde pas, il allait vraiment finir par mourir...

« Bon vous m'emmerdez on fait comme ça ! »

Larxene commençait à s'énerver. Déjà que ça la gonflait de laisser Xaldin et Luxord chez elle vu qu'ils voulaient absolument pioncer, il ne fallait pas en rajouter.

« Allez, tout le monde dehors ! »

Larxene les mit tous dehors, et ferma la porte derrière elle (elle avait laissé le double des clés à Luxord).

Axel, Marluxia, Roxas et Zexion se dirigèrent vers la voiture du roux. Il l'ouvrit, et tout le monde s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

« Zexion, arrête de faire cette tête ! » lança Marluxia

« C'est quoi votre truc perso ? Parce qu'on est dans une voiture hein, on va tout entendre moi et Roxas... »

« Axel a raison, je suis désolé mais je trouve ça débile ton idée Marluxia. » rétorqua le blond

« Ça va c'était une connerie, c'était juste parce que Zexion et Xigbar ensemble, ça risquait de faire des étincelles. » répondit Marluxia

Axel se retourna et regarda Zexion puis Marluxia.

« Bon vous saoulez vous deux, c'est quoi cette conversation de Xigbar ? Puis il discutait avec qui d'ailleurs ? »

« Rien, tu conduis, et tu te tais. » dis Zexion.

Axel se retourna en soupirant, et mis sa clé dans le contact. Roxas lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Je t'expliquerai. » lui dit Axel, comme pour lui répondre.

* * *

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être pénible Zexion le matin ! J'avais envie de le frapper. » dit Larxene avec rage. Elle se tourna vers Demyx « Vous vous êtes engueulé ou quoi ? »

« Non, enfin je sais pas... Il est comme ça depuis ce matin. » répondit Demyx

« Bin il me gonfle. Ok la rentrée c'est pas joyeux, mais c'est pas de notre faute non plus. Puis toi aussi arrête de faire cette gueule ! »

Demyx haussa les épaules.

« Allez, en voiture ! » dit Xigbar

Tout le monde s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

* * *

_Voiture de Saïx :_

« Quand je pense que je vais être prof, alors que je ne peux pas blairer les gosses ! »

L'homme à la coiffure bleu était entrain de péter un câble tout seul.

« Et en plus c'est à cause de cet abruti de Xemnas que j'ai accepté ce poste ! »

« C'est quoi le rapport ? » demanda Riku

« Le rapport c'est que ce débile EST prof, et qu'il m'a dit que ça pouvait me faire QUE DU BIEN d'être proche des enfants. LA BLAGUE ! »

« Bin il te connaît pas du tout. » lança Sora

« Excuse-moi de te dire ça Saïx, mais Xemnas, j'ai jamais put l'encadrer, je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu foutais avec lui. » dit Naminé

" Des fois je me demande ce que je fou avec lui aussi."

* * *

_Voiture d'Axel :_

« Zexion, arrête de te faire du mouron, Xigbar va pas te le piquer ton Demyx ! » dis Marluxia

« Bon écoutez là franchement ça devient chiant. Je comprends rien et ça m'énerve. Donc soit vous nous dites c'est quoi l'histoire, soit vous la fermez. » s'énerva Roxas.

« Je plussoie. » dis Axel

« Bin en fait, hier, Xigbar a dit que si entre Demyx et Zexion ça marchait pas, il aimerait bien inviter Demyx à boire à verre... » dis Marluxia

« C'est tout ? Mais c'est naze ! Et toi tu fais la gueule pour ça ? » dis Axel en regardant Zexion dans le rétroviseur.

« Xigbar veut me piquer mon ami d'une. Et de deux, je suis sur qu'ils ont dormi ensemble ! »

« Alors déjà arrête de dire "mon ami", ça fait pourri, puis tu l'aimes alors c'est pas ton ami c'est le type que tu veux te taper c'est différent ! » s'énerva Roxas « Et si tu l'aimes pas, bin Demyx c'est pas ta propriété, il fait ce qu'il veut ! Et t'as aucune preuve qu'ils ont dormi ensemble !" »

« Bin oui là quand même c'est excessif tu trouves pas ? » rajouta Axel en haussant un sourcil

Zexion grogna et Marluxia soupira.

* * *

_Voiture de Xigbar :_

« Demyx fait pas cette tête ! Un de perdu dix de retrouver ! » Dis Xigbar

« Gnhein ? Mais j'ai rien perdu... » répondit Demyx

« Bin si, tu as peur de perdre Zexion et qu'il aille avec Marluxia ! » répondit à son tour Larxene

« Mais... »

« Bon ça suffit là ! On sait très bien que tu es à fond sur lui. Mais de toute façon il se passera jamais rien entre vous parce que vous êtes trop compliqué ! Alors passe à autre chose Demyx ! Va voir ailleurs, le monde est grand ! Mais faut que vous sortiez de ce cycle de jalousie dans lequel vous vous êtes mis, ça va vous bousiller ! » s'énerva Larxene

Demyx baissa les yeux. Elle avait raison, c'est ça le pire.

* * *

_Voiture de Saïx :_

« Putain mais il est daltonien lui ? **Ton feu est au rouge enfoiré** ! »

« Saïx, c'était pas un feu, et tu viens de griller le stop... » répondit Riku

« Ouai bin c'est pareil ! »

Riku leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça va Kairi, tu stresses pas trop ? » demanda Naminé

« Non, là je suis énervée. Il m'a envoyé un sms de merde. »

« C'est qui déjà le type ? » demanda Riku

« Tu sais un blond en 1ère. » dit Sora

« Oh bin oui ça m'aide. Merci. »

Naminé regardait le sms que Kairi avait reçu.

« WTF ? IL ME TRAITE DE NYMPHOMANE ! » hurla t'elle

Riku se retourna.

« Sans déc ? »

« JE VAIS LUI PÉTER LA GUEULE, LUI RAVALER LA FAÇADE, LE COUPER EN RONDELLE ET LE DONNER A BOUFFER A DES LOUPS ! »

« Tu comprends pourquoi je suis énervée. » répondit simplement Kairi

« Mais c'est qui à la fin ? » s'énerva Riku

« Le blond, qui traîne avec la brune au gros sein ! » dit Sora

« Heuu... » réfléchis Riku. "Aaaahh ! Cloud !"

« Voilaaaaa ! » applaudis Sora

« UN TROU DU CUL ! » hurla Naminé

« Bon on est arrivé, fais chier. » dit Saïx

* * *

_Voiture d'Axel :_

Le roux commençait à en avoir ras le bol de voir la tête d'enterrement de Zexion à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans le rétroviseur.

« Bon Zexion, si tu continues à faire cette tronche tu descends. » dit il

« Avant de trop la ramener, tu devrais jeter un coup d'oeil au blondinet à côté de toi, il boude. » répondit Zexion

En effet Roxas faisait tout autant la gueule que Zexion.

« Allons bon, tu fais encore la tronche toi. »

« Je me souviens pas, ça me stresse, ça m'énerve, ça m'exaspère. » répondit Roxas.

Axel commença à grogner, puis pila en plein milieu de la route.

« MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT ! Si vous voulez pas descendre, vous ARRETEZ de tous faire la gueule ! »

Roxas ouvrit la portière et descendit, Zexion fit de même. Il ne restait que Marluxia et Axel dans la voiture.

« On est arrivé Axel… Le lycée est à 100 mètres… »

Le roux regarda le lycée, puis s'assomma plusieurs fois contre le volant.

* * *

_Voiture de Xigbar :_

« Merci de nous avoir emmené Xig', t'aurais pu dormir si tu voulais. » Dit Larxene

« Aucun souci, je prends mon service à 15h au bar de toute façon. Donc fallait que je me bouge. D'ailleurs j'y pense, vous avez qu'à passer au bar après les cours tous les deux ! »

« Ouai ça serait cool, Demyx ça te dit ? »

« Me noyer dans l'alcool ? Carrément que ça me dit ! »

« Aller on est arrivé, je vous laisse là ! Bon courage pour la rentrée. »

* * *

De leur côté, Sora, Kairi, Naminé et Riku était déjà arrivé jusqu'à leur salle, et c'était installé. Riku pensait que Roxas avait de la chance d'avoir sauté 2 classes, comme ça il n'avait plus qu'une année à tiré… L'argenté regrettait vraiment de n'avoir rien foutu au collège et d'avoir repiqué sa 4ème…

Leur professeur principal s'appelait Mr Valentine, il avait des mains bizarres, qu'à peine flippante…

* * *

Axel avait enfin réussi à garer sa voiture, et se dirigeait vers le lycée avec Marluxia.

« Alors, comment c'était avec Roxas ? » demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux roses

« Je m'en souviens pas. »

« Hahaha ! Tu me la feras pas à moi, tu t'es pris d'autre cuite, et tu as une très bonne mémoire. »

Axel sourit, on ne pouvait rien cacher à Marluxia. Celui-ci se mit à pouffer comme une gamine.

« Bon chut maintenant, gueule d'enterrement, qu'on fasse ton sur ton. » dit Axel

Ils arrivèrent donc au niveau de Roxas et Zexion, bientôt rejoint par Demyx et Larxene. Grand silence (ça fait une belle bande d'amis tiens).

« Bon vous allez faire quoi après les cours vous ? » dit Larxene pour briser la tension

« Moi je sais pas, on a combien d'heure là ? » demanda Marluxia

« C'est qu'une pré rentré de merde, on a qu'une heure. » répondit Axel

« Ah bin ça va, Zexion faudra que tu me files ton livre sur les roses ! »

« On ira après les cours, ça nous occupera. »

Aucune réaction de Demyx _(mode blasé)_.

« Nous avec Demyx on va au bar de Xigbar ! » dit joyeusement Larxene

Aucune réaction de Zexion _(mode blasé numéro 2)_.

« Axel, Roxas, vous venez avec nous ? » demanda la blonde en regardant les deux intéressés.

« Oui, ça me détendra ! » répondit Roxas en souriant

« Pour de l'alcool je dis toujours oui ! Ouch, ma tête… » dit Axel en se choppant le crâne.

« Tu vas y aller molo sur l'alcool toi… » Ria Roxas

Au moins, ça avait détendu l'atmosphère.

« Bon, si on allait voir nos profs, j'espère qu'on sera tous dans la même classe ! » dit Larxene, pour rester sur la lancée.

Toute la troupe se dirigea vers les panneaux d'affichage. Ils étaient bien tous dans la même classe, mais…

« Dites, je suis encore bourré, où notre professeur principal c'est Xemnas ? » demanda Axel

« Oh merde comment ça craint… » répondit simplement Demyx

« Oh non fais chier, j'ai jamais pu le blairer ! » s'énerva Zexion

« Trop drôle, notre professeur principal on l'aura déjà vu bourré ! » ria Roxas

* * *

Naminé donna un coup de coude à Kairi, et lui montra la fenêtre des yeux. Cloud était dehors, avec son ami Tifa aux gros seins, et une autre fille que Kairi ne connaissait pas. Elle détourna vite les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

Sora commençait à s'endormir devant le discours du proviseur du lycée. Et bienvenue, et règlement interne, et faut pas boire, et faut pas fumer, et bientôt c'est le BAC, et faut bosser… C'était d'un chiant ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Riku, qui avait exactement la même tronche que lui.

* * *

« Non mais attend Xemnas quoi, trop drôle. Lol quoi ! » continuait Roxas

« Je crois que je l'ai traité d'enculé une fois… » réfléchit Marluxia « Tu crois qu'il s'en souviendra ? » Demanda-t-il à Larxene.

« J'espère pas, je l'ai traité de con moi… » répondit la blonde.

« Seulement de con ? Je t'ai connu plus tueuse… » s'étonna Demyx

« J'étais pas échauffée. »

Vu qu'il était 13h45, toute la troupe décida de monter vers la salle de cours. Axel pensa aux secondes et se dit qu'ils avaient de la chance, à l'heure où eux aller rentrer, Riku, Sora, Naminé et Kairi aurait fini…

* * *

Le proviseur avait enfin fini, et comme il était 14h, le professeur principal n'avait pas eu le temps de placé un mot. Les 2de avaient vite filées dès que la sonnerie avait retenti.

« LIBRE ! » hurla Riku une fois sortie de l'enceinte du lycée.

« Je comprend rien, le gars il m'envoie des sms d'insultes et maintenant il m'envoie des sms gentils ! » s'énervait Kairi.

« C'était qui la fille avec eux, elle avait l'air d'avoir notre âge… Je trouvais même qu'elle te ressemblait ! » Dit Naminé à la brune.

« Je sais pas je la connais pas. »

Kairi était plus occupée à s'énervait sur son portable.

« Bon on fait quoi ? Vous venez chez moi ? » demanda Sora

Il avait un GRAND appart, Riku squattais très souvent. Sora et son frère habitait seuls, leurs parents avaient décidé de ça quand un professeur avait émis l'hypothèse que Roxas était surdoué. Du coup, ils avaient accepté que les deux garçons prennent un appart pour pouvoir s'inscrire dans ce lycée privé.

« Si je peux prendre une douche c'est ok. » répondit Riku

« Oh oui, moi aussi ! Une douche ! » s'extasia Naminé

« Je vous suis ! » dit Kairi en rangeant son portable.

* * *

Saïx faisait sa pause clope dehors, juste avant de rentrée sérieusement dans l'arène. En fait, il n'avait pas réellement peur que les gosses l'emmerdent, il avait surtout peur d'en tuer un. Il avait déjà eu le droit au « pourquoi vous avez une croix sur le front » de la part d'une gamine de 20 centimètre de haut. Il avait eu l'envi de l'écraser contre un mur…

Sentant son portable vibré, il le sorti de sa poche et regarda qui avait eu la bonne idée de lui envoyer un sms… C'était Xemnas, manquait plus que lui…

« Devine qui est le professeur principal de ta petite Larxene ? Ça va saigner… »

Saïx fronça les sourcils, connaissant Xemnas et sa jalousie maladive, Larxene allait surement morfler cette année…

* * *

_Quand je vous disais que c'était plein de rien :p_

_1 000 fois désolée pour les fautes, et il est possible aussi qu'il y est deux-trois incohérences...  
_


End file.
